


Decisive

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy finds himself jealous of Engineer and Sniper's relationship, having missed out on his chance to court either through his own indecisiveness.  He wants them both, and watches from afar, wishing they could be his.  One day, he watches too closely, and a decision has to finally be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisive

Spy took a deep breath, a smile wide across his face, and nuzzled closer into the warm body beside him. Soft, dark hair tickled his nose as his cheek pressed against the crux of chest and shoulder. The scent that swam up his nose was intoxicating. Musk, sweat, sex, and the fragrance of freshly changed linens mingled together to treat his senses. A rough, calloused hand met his and grabbed gently, comfortably, lovingly. Spy's eyes flickered open, and his gaze was met by two others. Across from him, Engineer smiled his crooked smile. It was not predatory, but satisfied and full of adoration, his eyes roving from Spy to the warm body that separated them. Sniper lay between the two men, an arm around either as they pressed against him, hands running over his chest and belly. His own hands rubbed soft circles on his lovers' backs and he lazily rolled his gaze from partner to partner, a content, open-mouthed smile parting his lips.

Contentment. That's what it was. Spy let out his breath in a sigh, watching the hairs on Sniper's chest ruffle in the gentle breeze of his exhalation. He couldn't help but feel drunk on the wonderful, strange relationship he had suddenly found himself a part of. Fingers laced together over Sniper's belly. Spy and Engineer smiled to each other as their hands met again and their faces rubbed softly on the bushman's chest, snuggling in close together.

 

Spy had always been a man to resist impulse. He was a planner by nature. He had to be. His line of work dictated that he had to be sure of every possible outcome, every minute detail, before taking any action. While this was an invaluable trait to be had when working, in his personal life, it sometimes meant he'd miss out on some things, stuck as an observer.

Such was the case with Engineer and Sniper. Spy had formed bonds of friendship with both men over different things. He and Engineer were both well educated, though the Texan far outclassed him. They also shared similar tastes in literature and craft beer. Sniper had a love of travel, and stories from far and wide. He and Spy would swap stories often, particularly about the assorted shenanigans both had gotten up to in Bangkok.

It was no small surprise to Spy when he'd developed a fondness for Engineer that went beyond mere friendship. It was similarly not a shocking revelation when Sniper became an object of his affections as well. It left Spy in an odd place. He was friends with both of his coworkers and was developing feelings for both. He knew he should make a move, but on whom?

He found himself unable to decide, weighing the pros and cons of both men, and of his chances with either. It had paralyzed him into inaction. When Sniper and Engineer, similarly very close, decided to try a relationship between them and made it known, Spy was once again stuck on the outside. He was once again the observer.

He certainly did observe.

Though it pained him to see these men so very obviously in love, and to not be the object of any of that affection, he saw beauty in their union. They meshed very well, the two of them, and Spy found himself rooting for them in spite of himself. Further, he found himself watching them when they were not aware of it. First, it was simple people watching. A warm feeling in his chest as he quietly observed the two leaning against each other by a camp fire, or playfully joking around while making breakfast.

Things quickly progressed, and Spy made more of a habit of watching them during their more intimate moments. A kiss stolen in the hallway, longing looks in the showers, and ultimately, standing, cloaked, at the window of Sniper's van as the two made love inside. He watched and he longed, hating himself in his room alone, touching himself to those beautiful images that had passed before him. Spy had become a creature of frustration.

 

It ended up that Spy found himself leaning against the wall of Engineer's workshop, curled in the corner, cloaked and motionless. It had only been a matter of time before the two entered, all chuckles and chatter, which quickly melted away into lurid grins as Sniper closed the door. Almost immediately, he found his back pressed against it, Engineer's lips at his neck, the smaller man standing on tip-toe to reach. The Australian chuckled a bit at his lover's eagerness, but quickly faded into panting and soft whispers of encouragement. Nimble hands removed Engineer's goggles, tossing them aside. Sniper's hat and glasses soon followed, and both men were pawing at each other. Engineer reached the crux of jaw and neck, a spot behind Sniper's ear that was soft, smooth, and warm. He nuzzled into it and showered it with kisses, nipping at his lover's earlobe.

Sniper turned his head and captured the Texan's lips in a desperate kiss. Soft at first, they grew rough as hands reached the backs of heads, holding each other in place as their tongues fought for dominance. Moments stretched into eons before both came up for air and stepped away from the wall, releasing each other enough to begin stripping. They made their way slowly toward the cot that Engineer kept near the corner. Many nights he would catch himself working into the wee hours, and rather than find his way back to his quarters, would simply crash, or catch short cat naps during long sessions of drafting and machining. Lately, it had been used more often for his and Sniper's rendezvous, as shown by the rumpled sheets strewn on the floor around it.

Quick fingers undid buttons and zippers, vests and shirts slipping down arms, overalls and slacks dropping down legs. Engineer stepped out of his overalls in time to look up and see Sniper wiggling out of his slacks, his behind shaking in the air as he worked the fabric off, kicking his boots off in the process. Hungrily, he charged the taller man, wrapping his arms around his waist and tripping into him. Sniper fell forward at the nearest wall, a corner near the cot, and put up his hands to catch himself. He did not hit cool concrete like he expected.

“Merde!”  
“What the?”  
“SPY?”

The faint blue wobble of light bending around Spy would have given him away even if his yelp of surprised hadn't. He slapped the cloak button on his watch, realizing he'd been made, and that Sniper and Engineer were making no effort to release him. He sighed, hoping his balaclava did well to hide his mortification. “..oui.”

“What the bloody hell are you doin' in here?” Sniper asked, righting himself a bit, but not moving away. He knew Spy would flee given a moment's opportunity.

“Seems to me he was gettin' a free show,” Engineer answered for him, an eyebrow quirked. “Or, at least, he was about to.”

“Yeh?” Sniper asked, then realized exactly what the pressure he felt on his hip was and finally stepped back, forcing Engineer back with him. His suspicions were confirmed with a quick glance downward.

“What's the meanin' of this, Spy?” Engineer finally asked, genuine curiosity on his features.

Spy stepped forward, and between the two men, passing them as his shoulders slumped in defeat. Sometimes, there was no lie that would work, and sometimes, it was best to concede defeat. “I was watching you. I 'ave been for some time. I am...jealous.”

“Jealous?” Sniper asked.

“Oui. Of your love. That I did not act when I should 'ave, and missed out myself. My indecision 'as damned me. But I 'ave been fixated, and I 'ave watched you, and longed for you, and I am now my own undoing.”

“Spy, I didn't know you felt that way about him, if you'd'a said something,” Engineer began.

“Me? Wait, I thought you--” Sniper was interrupted as Spy cleared his throat.

“You are both correct.”

“Both?” they asked.

“I 'ave become such good friends with both of you, but I 'ave also developed... feelings, for both of you. I found myself longing for the diminutive, intelligent, politely menacing Engineer.” He smiled warmly. “And for the lanky, gruff, well-traveled Sniper. And I could not decide who I fancied more. I longed for you both equally, and did nothing. So I lost you both, to each other.”

“Spy, I had no idea.”

“Oui, I know. If I 'ad been more of a man than what you see before you, you may 'ave.”

Silence settled uneasily on the room. It slithered into lungs, choking the three men. The gentle hum of machinery rattled around the edges of their little bubble of awkwardness, making the boundaries vibrate with barely contained energy. A presence unlike the high of a whole pot of coffee tingled at the tips of their extremities, pulsing softly beneath fingernails. Spy's words, his confession, his revelation, hung between them like shackles, holding each man to the spot, anchored to each other.

Finally, it was Engineer who broke the silence, his gaze moving between the lanky men standing nearby. A small, crooked grin crawled across his lips. It was an expression he wore with such malevolence that it made both Sniper and Spy melt a little inside. “You should'a said something sooner, Spy. You act like yer the only one who feels that way.”

Both men looked to the Texan with surprise.

“Come on, Stretch, don't think I never noticed the way you two flirt all the time, even if you don't mean anythin' adulterous by it. And don't think I haven't done my own peekin' in the showers, Spy.” His grin grew wider. “Don't know if you've noticed, but I like 'em tall and lanky.”

“You got me there, Truckie,” Sniper admitted with a small shrug before sending an appraising look to Spy. “So what's this mean, then?”  
“I don't know. What do you think it means, Spy?” Engineer asked, turning to the Frenchman with a predatory glance.

From the looks he was being given, Spy knew exactly what it meant, and he began to undo his tie. “I think it means I will be working as a double-agent this afternoon.”

 

Undressing had gone quickly, and Spy could barely remember much before warm skin met his. Engineer's lips met his collarbone, and trailed along down his chest into the sparse fuzz that collected at the center. He inhaled deeply, taking in the Frenchman's scent, moving to his nipple to suck lightly.

Sniper found Spy's neck, laying a few soft kisses before biting the sensitive skin with those sharp teeth of his. A gasp rewarded him, and the gentle panting of the agent in his arms increased in pace as the rough, calloused hands of two men ran all over his body, tracing muscle and groping liberally.

Kisses trailed down the Frenchman's belly, over soft hills of muscle. Strong hands gripped his hips as the quiet thump of knees making contact with the floor rumbled through his feet. Spy did not have time to react before warm lips found their way to the head of his cock, alternating kisses with small licks. Engineer's hot tongue flicked against his delicate flesh, making Spy crane his neck to watch, an awkward movement while Sniper was still assaulting it. The Texan ran his tongue from the base to the head of Spy's cock, looking up to the Frenchman, that crooked grin creeping back across his features. Spy felt his knees go weak, and was thankful for Sniper to lean against.

“Now here's what I'm thinkin',” Engineer began, his hand wrapping around Spy's shaft, giving it a few lazy tugs as he spoke. “I promised Stretch here a good hard fuckin'.”

Sniper let go of Spy's neck to nuzzle his hair. “He did.”

“So how about you and me give him what he wants?” The Texan punctuated his statement by swirling his tongue around the head of Spy's cock.

Garbled groans met them as Spy tried to respond, finally managing, “Ou-oui. Let's.”

Engineer stood, pressing himself up against Spy as Sniper held him from behind. He captured the agent's lips in a deep kiss, and Spy could taste himself on his teammate's tongue. The Texan's hand slid onto Sniper's, and grabbed hold. With a tug, he coaxed the lanky Australian out from behind Spy, who was saddened to lose the warmth at his back and the insistent pressure of his erection against his backside. He led Sniper over to the cot, letting him sit down and lay, before giving his bottom a playful smack.

“On your hands and knees.”

The assassin obeyed, assuming the position, sending a cheeky grin to his partner. Another swat to the behind and Engineer slid a small toolbox out from under the bed. He rooted around for a moment and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. Squeezing some onto his hand, he slicked up his fingers and began to rub between Sniper's cheeks, pressing at his anus. Soft moans rewarded the Texan as his finger slowly pressed inside, making the bushman shiver.

Spy watched the goings on, stroking himself slowly. With a smirk he headed to the end of the cot in front of Sniper, whose eyes were closed, his head bowed. A slender hand sifted through the Australian's dark locks, drawing his attention. Sniper looked up to see Spy's manhood in front of his face, the Frenchman holding it at the base, a suggestive grin on his face. The assassin, panting as Engineer slid a second finger inside him, slowly opening him from behind, craned forward to wrap his lips around the head of Spy's cock. Slowly, he took more, wet heat enveloping Spy, making him weak, until he was down to the root. Breaths puffed out of Sniper's nostrils as Engineer opened him. His tongue ran along the length in his mouth, making the agent quiver before he pulled back slowly to a more comfortable depth. From there, he bobbed his head slowly, lathing his tongue along the underside of Spy's head.

Engineer slid his fingers out of Sniper and grabbed hold of the lube once more. Squirting out a generous amount, he slicked up his own length and tossed the bottle aside. Snagging a nearby shop rag, he wiped off his hands before tossing it as well. The Texan grabbed hold of Sniper's hips and chuckled a bit at the sight of Spy's head lolling back, lips parted around soft moans, his hand holding the bushman's hair. It was beautiful. A tightness hit Engineer in the chest at the sight of Spy's face, contorted in ecstasy, sharing his Sniper, his bed, his relationship. It felt right. Sniper wiggled his hips in Engineer's grasp to show his readiness, so the American lined himself up, pressing his head against the Australian's slick entrance. “You ready?”

A moaned affirmation and a wiggle of his bum was all he received in response. It was all he needed. Engineer gripped Sniper's hips and pushed slowly inside, biting his lip as the heat enveloped him, tight and inviting. When his hips met the bushman's, he paused to enjoy the sensation. Completely inside his lanky lover, he watched as the trembling Australian's head bobbed, soft slurping sounds muffled by Spy's groans.

Sniper leaned forward to take Spy deeper into his throat, pulling off of Engineer's cock deep inside him. Hard breaths that would be pants puffed out of his nose, his hands gripping the cot tightly. The American behind him pulled him back down impaling him again, and off of Spy, who thrust in turn. The assassin groaned loudly around him, and both men grinned. Engineer pushed and Spy pulled him by the back of his head, ceding control to the Frenchman, only for him to be pulled back by the Texan once again. Spy pulled, Engineer pushed. Engineer pulled, Spy loosened his grip. They shared him back and forth, the slap of flesh and throaty moans filling the air of the dim workshop.

Leaning forward, Engineer placed soft kisses along Sniper's spine, his ragged breaths hot on the bushman's back. Wrapping his arms around the thin assassin, his left hand found its way between his thighs. Grasping hold of Sniper's cock, he set about stroking it, thrusting in time, holding the Australian still in his grasp.

Spy followed suit by grabbing hold of Sniper's hair. He stilled the bushman, and began to thrust, holding him still as he choked him repeatedly, driving into his wet, hot mouth. Sniper tried to work Spy with his tongue, but quickly gave up, holding it against the underside as the agent fucked his mouth with abandon.

His thighs quaking, his arms ready to give out, Sniper was a shaking, quivering mess between the two men inside him. He was so completely, so blissfully full. Pressure built within him as Engineer's new angle hit him in all of the right places. Loud groans rose from his throat, reverberating through Spy around the cock in his mouth. The Frenchman gripped tighter, thrusting harder, grunting. Sniper tasted the salt of his precome. Behind, Engineer's breathing grew more erratic, groaning against his flesh between desperate kisses. Sniper felt his balls tighten, and bucking into Engineer's grip, he loosed a throaty moan as he came, spilling over that calloused hand onto the cot. He shook, his strength sapped with the force of his climax, and he soon found his body supported solely by the men using it.

Spy was next, the bushman's orgasmic cry vibrating around him. He bit his lip, hissing out a quiet groan as he filled Sniper's mouth with his seed, his fierce grip on the Australian's short hair going slack as he pulled out slowly. Sniper swallowed eagerly, and leaned forward to lick Spy's head clean.

Hard thrusts pounded into Sniper, Engineer desperately close, dropping small bites on his back. With a few loud slaps of flesh on flesh, he came with a loud groan through clenched teeth, burying himself deep inside his lover to fill him completely.

A chorus of panting breaths hung over the quiet, machine humming of Engineer's workshop, three men now laying in a pile on an all-too-small cot in the corner. A tangle of long limbs wrapped around the diminutive figure of the Engineer, the two lanky men at his sides running their fingers through the hair on his chest and belly.

“Thank you, my friends,” Spy murmured, his lips pressed against the American's temple.

“Friends, he says,” Sniper chuckled against Engineer's neck.

“Spy, I'm pretty sure 'friends' doesn't begin to describe anymore,” the Texan corrected.

“What do you mean?”

“You're a man of the world. You figure it out.”

Engineer felt Spy's smile against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing a bit of an accent on Spy on this one, but I'm not quite happy with it. Having listened to Spy's lines a lot more since, I've realized his pronunciation is a LOT subtler, and he doesn't drop his Hs. So, apologies if it's grating.


End file.
